When The Cold Seeks The Warmth
by Darclight
Summary: (AU) One-shot. Lightning is cursed by The Fal'cie Tundra. She hates her new powers... but, she soon finds out it may be a blessing after all. Well, when you fall inlove with the God of Creation what could be more of a miracle?


**When The Cold Seeks The Warmth**

 **A/N: This came about after re-watching Frozen and The Last Guardians after each other. Apparently, there's a similar fic somewhere in the FFXIII Fandom and I've read it before, but can't remember the name and would really appreciate it if someone can give it to me. (AU) One-Shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own FFXIII, Frozen or the Last Guardians.**

 **=/-/-/-**

 **When The Cold Seeks The Warmth**

 **-/-/-/-**

It's Christmas and she's alone once again, not that she hates it, on contrary she wanted to be alone. But deep down she knows it's all so she can see him, feel him, and hear his voice.

So she isn't surprised when she feels his touch before she sees him. Her body involuntarily shivers for she knows he's colder than herself. Even after the blessing of the Fal'cie Tundra's miracle (which made her immune to cold and it's effects.) she can't quite be a match to his coldness.

Well, considering he's the God of Creation it's not even close.

"Where've you been?" She asks, smiling as she looks over her Kingdom, snow falling as children make snowmen. This is her Kingdom – The Kingdom of Eden; the city way up north where it snows half of the entire year and the first city where a Human l'cie has conquered over a Fal'cie.

"I was in Valhalla, one of the other Gods have grown agitated with Humanity living in idle bliss." Hope mutters a frown draped across his angelic features. Lightning turns around and looks up at him with sadness and worry.

"Did you have to fight him?" She asks, her fingers curling around his own. He looks down at her face and he still cannot believe he has made a being as beautiful as her. He kisses her forehead and shakes his head to convey "No" but he can still see the afterimage of blood on his hands.

He doesn't want to lie to her, but she has her own problems keeping Eden afloat, he's far older than her and doesn't want to place his burden on her.

She looks at him critically and knows he's lying but she chooses to stay quiet and let him embrace her.

"Anyway, what's Serah up to?" He asks, the atmosphere changing into a livelier one. She already knows what he's doing, and she lets him.

"She's been going on and on about this new Bodyguard that joined us a few weeks ago." Lightning says, not noticing the frown crossing her features, "Coincidentally, his name is Snow. Thought he was like me, but he's not..." Lightning finishes, clenching Hope's hand as the ground starts to freeze over.

"Hey," Hope lifts up Lightning's forehead and continues, "If it wasn't for this miracle you've been blessed with I would've never met you, you know that right?" He asks, but then he's pressed tightly against her.

"I-It's just-! W-Why can't I be normal? For Etro's sake they locked me in my room until I turned fifteen." Lightning says, tears falling from her eyes, "Serah wasn't even allowed to see me... It's not fair! I had dreams – things I wanted to fulfil and yet here I am still unable to do anything." Lightning openly sobs into Hope's chest.

They stay like that with Lightning crying into his chest as they simply listen to the cheering coming from the city as Christmas Carrols fill the night.

"Thank you... Thank you for always listening to my rants, other than Serah you're the only other person that gets to see that side of me." Lightning says in his chest, a mirthful chuckle escaping her lips. Lightning withdraws from Hope's embrace and quickly wipes away her tears.

I'm the Queen of Eden but I act like an immature brat, can't I?" Lightning asks, a small smile planted on her face, as it gets replaced by Hope's lips as he leans down and kisses her.

"My immature brat..."

"So what do you do to immature brats?" Lightning asks, her finger tracing his chest as she smiles up at him seductively.

"M-My Queen!" A voice came from behind Hope, "Get away from her Majesty!" The voice yells, speeding towards the embraced couple, swords at the ready. A new person steps infront of Lightning, his brown-hair waving in the cool air as he grips both his swords, aiming them at Hope.

"Noel... what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the city enjoying Christmas?" Lightning asks, a sigh escaping her mouth as she face-palms.

"M-My Queen...? Um... It's kind of embarrassing, but I'm actually wafting for someone to show up at the palace." Noel explains, rubbing the back of his head, "Her name's Yeul..." Noel further explains, failing to witness how Hope and Lightning's eyes widen in recognition, "Anyways, aren't you in danger My Queen? Noel asks, looking back at Lightning all while the silver-haired teen infront of him smiles.

"Noel, this is my friend, Hope." Lightning gestures at Hope, the young man moving past Noel as he goes to sit on the balcony.

"Friend? I thought we were more than that." Hope asks, a weird Aura surrounding him. Noel doesn't know why but this – this person feels almost like a Fal'cie, no... different.

Was he the person that princess Serah had mentioned? The guy that Queen Lightning had fallen for?

"Ah, I'm sorry you're Majesty I didn't realize." Noel said, bowing as he holstered his weapons.

"Rise, Noel." Lightning ordered, and he did, "This," Lightning points at Hope, "Is Hope and he's a cherished guest of mine. I take it you'll inform everyone of this?" Lightning asks, walking over towards Hope taking his hand in her own.

"Y-Yes your Majesty!" Noel yelled, saluting as he left the two.

"Yeul, eh? Seems she's finally living her life, that sister of mine..." Hope muses, head tilted to the sky as he sees a shooting star crash in the forests near the castle.

"Still can't believe you are related to such a well mannered Goddess." Lightning says, "Ah! Her real name's Etro, right?" Lightning asks, draping her arms around Hope's neck.

"Still can't believe she went with such a name. Her real name would've been much better..." Hope says, "But anyway, I never thought I'd see you say something like that..." Hope muttered, his fingers tracing her back. Lightning walked forward and embraced him once again.

"Well, everyone had to know at some point, that was just the perfect time to let the cat out of the bag." Lightning explained, kissing Hope on the lips.

"Aargh! Mother just called from Valhalla. I gotta go, see you tonight?" Hope asked, his form shimmering white.

Lightning's answer was a kiss.

Hope smiled into the kiss as his form started to disintegrate into snowflakes that soon rode the late-night breeze as Lightning leaned against the balcony, listening closely to the people celebrating Christmas.

 **The End**

 **A/N: Not much to say but Happy New Year's and belated Merry Christmas.**

 **-Twilight-**


End file.
